Undercovered
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Ella tiene que trabajar encubierta. Él tiene que encubrirla. Podría algo resultar peor? Un burdel de mala muerte y el primer TonksBill de ff.n e t n.n Oneshoot ,RxR!


**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo a los personajes y todo el ambiente mágico que aparece en él y que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta web maravillosa que es , por lo cual mis fics no tienen más mérito que el de proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y, ¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos :p En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni pretendo divagar información pirata acerca del inigualable mundo que ha creado J.K Rowling (Maravillosa mujer, aunque ha triturado mi corazón con TootP, me ha sorprendido con la calidad del libro) Y por último, tampoco soy ella, siento decepcionarlos ;p

**Aviso: **Este fic puede contener ciertas escenas sexuales y mal lenguaje, asi que ya saben, PG.

Bueh, ese es un fic record para mí: ¡Lo hice en apenas 5 horas! Ahora son las 1:05 de la madrugada, so... como siempre, disculpas por la redacción.

**Undercovered**

_By Magical _

Él odiaba ese lugar, no tenía dudas de eso. Odiaba toda esa pretención de elegancia, esa mediocre representación de majestuosidad acompañada de lujuria ingrata que empañaba el lugar. Odiaba aquella música monótona y estrepistosa y todo el salón que apestaba a tabaco de mala muerte y brandy rancio, sin nombrar los inumerables perfumes mezclados que, tercamente, se impregnaban en la piel. Si no fuese por ell...por Dumbledore, no habría puesto pies en aquella andrajosa calle iluminada únicamente por los tristes neones resignados a llamar la antención de la pretenciosa clientela.

Maldición, había estado a punto de decir que lo hacía por ella.

Como si le importara.

Como si no estuviese convencido de que ella había llevado la misión más allá de lo necesario.

Como si la imagen de ella sentada en las rodillas de Malfloy y las manos de éste paseandose descaradamente sobre su cuerpo no fuera más que una mala ilusión de su atormentada mente .

Qué asco. Podría vomitar ahí mismo, ante la repugnate visión que le ofrecía en esos momentos. El rubio le mordisqueaba la oreja inhibidamente y le susurró algo al oido que hizo que la morena encojiera los hombros y echara la cabeza para atrás en una sutil carcajada, dejando al descubierto la curva perfecta de su cuello. Una mano ábil paseó las llemas de los dedos alrededor de su garganta, haciendo que ella entreabriera sus carnosos labios en un gemido que se perdió entre el bullicio del salon.

Una magnífica interpretación. Realmente, tenía que inclinararse ante sus dotes de actriz y felicitarla de tal proeza, porque nada podría meterle en la cabeza que Lucius fuese capaz de contar un chiste que diese pie a semejante reacción. Se preguntó si igualmente tendría la virtud de fingir un orgasmo con tal convicción.

Mal pensamiento.

Malo, muy malo, Weasley. Aflojó los puños al notar que tenía los nudillos tan blancos que parecían que iban a estallarle y desvió la mirada antes de que empezara a llamar la atención. De pronto, se dió cuenta de que había sido un milagro que nadie notara su existencia: medía 1.86, llevaba una larga coleta roja y era el único hombre solo del apretujado lugar. Quizás no daba abasto, pensó, irónico.

Cuando levantó la vista despues de tomar un trago de su cerveza, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar la mesa de Malfloy ocupada por otro par de amantes desconocidos, sin rastro del rubio. Miró por los alrededores inquieto, tratando de divisar la impecable melena rubia del mortífago o la imposible maraña de rulos morenos de la espía entre la humadera de tabaco y las cegantes luces que volaban mágicamente en el gran salón. Alcanzó a reconocer un trozo del vestido espinaca lleno de insulsos vuelos revolotenado por los tramos de la escalera en penumbras y sin más miramientos dejó unas sickles en la mesa y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Decidió que la suerte debía estar acompañandolo esa noche, donde, sin ningun impedimento desde que puso los pies en ese burdel, tan odiado por él, pudo vigilarla hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación a oscuras en el pasillo.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que terminaran de follar.

Mala perspectiva.

Empezó a pasearse por los pasillos como un autónoma, consciente de que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos, lanzaría la puerta abajo de una patada y desollaría vivo a Malfloy con sus propias manos, dejando a un lado su varita y todo lo que logró aprender en sus 7 años de Hogwarts. Años en los cuales, amargamente recordó, nunca se le ocurrió colocar sus ojos encima de esas curvas tan peligrosas que escondía bajo la túnica y que, en esos momentos, Malfloy debía estar probando con deleite.

Sintió que la vena en la sien le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

-Hey –oyó que susurraban por lo bajo. Se volteó apresuradamente y se sorprendió al verla en la puerta entreabierta, haciendole señas de que entrara -¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? –prosiguió en otro susurro, lleno de diversión.

Como si acabaran de pillarlo dando paseos de sonambulo, el pelirrojo necesitó un tiempo para digerir sus palabras y dirigirse tanteante a la habitación. La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando entró.

Malfloy se econtraba sentado en la cama, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. No hizo falta una segunda mirada para comprender que estaba bajo un hechizo.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle? –preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón medio destartalado. Alzó la vista hacia la chica frente a sí, y sintió un revuelco en la boca del estómago al encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros.

-Lo de siempre –contestó ella con desgana –Lavarle el cerebro. No resulta fácil, créeme, ¡Con la mente tan sucia que tiene!

Él rió ante lo mucho de verdad que tenía la expresión y el desenfado que iba llenandolo lentamente, en contraste con la tensión que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza hace unos instantes. Se sintió ahogado por la sensación de cariño que le embargaba sorpresivamente hacia ella.

-¿Y qué has logrado? –preguntó él para dar un tema de conversación cualquiera.

-¿Con qué? –preguntó condescendiente -¿Con la misión o con el lavado de cerebro? En ambos casos debo admitir que he fallado estrepitosamente. No he logrado sonsacarle nada a este canalla ni he acertado en limpiar el lechucil que tiene por cerebro.

Él la miró tiernamente.

-Oye, Tonks –la chica se volteó a verle -¿Podrías volver a tu forma original?

-Claro –concedió la chica alzando un hombro, y acto seguido adoptó una expresión tensa en los ojos cerrados, hasta que su cabello se tornó rubio, nariz se achicó y redondeó un poco, sus pómulos se agrandaron en torno a las mejillas, sus labios se tornaron menos carnosos, sus cejas marcadas se sutilizaron y su rostro volvió a su forma original de corazón. Lo único que parecía no haber cambiado eran sus ojos oscuros y tintineantes.

-Te has vuelo rubia –observó él, sintiendo que su rabia había desaparecido.

-Pensé que te gustaban las rubias –sonrió ella mordazmente, acordandose de cierta Francesa que ambos conocían bien.

-Odio a los rubios –comentó él, mirando de soslayo a Malfloy.

-Oh –profirió ella, como si acabase de caer en cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación –casi lo olvidaba –reconoció. Sacó la varita de un bolsillo del vestido y se la puso en la barbilla mientras pensaba en voz alta. –Veamos... nos hemos echado un polvo de muerte que te ha dejado tumbado apenas acabamos. Dormirás por 5 horas más y volverás a verme la proxima semana a la misma hora. –sentenció apuntándolo con la varita. En el mismo instante que hubo hecho el hechizo, Malfloy cayó en un profundo sueño. Ninguno de los dos se molestó encolocarlo bien en la cama.

-Así que no te gustan las rubias –comentó ella, tornando su cabello color tomate de forma que quedó del mismo tono que él.

Iba a comentar que le gustaban las metamorfomagas, pero sólo atinó a soltar una risa divertida. Resultaba divertido estar con ella en la misma habitación, lo difícil era estar él fuera e imaginarsela dentro con otro hombre.

-Pareces la hija perdida de mamá –apuntó él, mirandola detenidamente.

-Molly se hubiese tirado a un lago si hubiese tenido una hija como yo –dijo convencida de sus propias palabras –Creo que se ha alegrado de haberse librado de mí.

-Nada de eso –dijo él –No sabes cómo le ha rogado a Moody que cancele la misión. Opina que es una pérdida de tiempo y de moral. –Ella arqueó las cejas en signo de sorpresa y él se apresuró en agregar -:Pero ahora sabrá nada de eso ocurrió.

-Claro que no –confirmó ella, perspicaz. Su mirada jugetona se había tornado recelosa –¡Pero por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué pensaban que hacía?

El silencio que cayó sobre ellos afirmó lo que las palabras se negaron a revelar.

-¡En el nombre Merlín! –estalló ella, tan indignada que le faltó la voz para seguir y tuvo que comenzar varias veces -¿En serio pensaste que estaba acostandome con esa escoria, Bill? –preguntó señalando al rubio que dormitaba como un bebé en la cama.

-Lo siento –dijo sintiendolo de verdad. Habían empezado mal.

-Sí, yo también –agregó ella –Y ahora fuera. ¡Vete!

Estaba tan enojada que hubiese querido gritarle unas cuantas verdades hasta desgreñitarse y lanzarle todo el amueblado de la habitación, pero se contuvo. Se limitó a dejarle claro que su presencia no era bienvenida en ese cuartucho enmohecido y lúgubre.

-No puedo –dijo impasible –Moody ha cancelado la misión. Te quiere en el cuartel antes del amanecer y sin que se entere nadie más. A eso vine, soy tu escolta.

Ella no daba crédito a sus oidos.

-De ninguna manera voy a abandonar ahora –repuso con determinación.

-¿Porqué? –quiso saber él, sintiendo que el desenfado se esfumaba tan rápido como vino y volvía a tensarse en todos sus musculos. ¿Acaso no estaba harta de ese mundillo pretencioso, de la falsa alegría de esa gente, de ser manoseada por Malfloy?

-Llevo dos meses en esta mierda y ya casi estoy ahí. No voy a dejarlo ahora –dijo tercamente, sin mirarlo.

-¡No puedes seguir aquí! –bramó Bill, dando rienda suelta a las emociones con las que había estado luchando toda la noche –¡No puedes arriesgarte de nuevo. En cualquier momento Malfoy se dará cuenta que llevas dos meses apuntandole la nuca con la varita, y cuando eso ocurra...! –fué incapaz de seguir –No queremos que te ocurra nada malo.

Hablaba en plural, pero poco sabía ella de lo que realmente quería decir.

-Pues gracias por tu confianza –contestó ella sarcástica –Pero ya está decidido: me quedo y no hay más que decir.

Bill estaba como para tirarse de los pelos. Le diron ganas de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón, pero al mirarla se encontró con unos ojos oscuros llenos de necedad y determinación que lo desarmaron por completo.

-Sólo una semana más –negoció con toda seriedad. Ella pareció meditarlo por unos eternos segundos.

-Ya veremos –contestó impasible.

-Nada de eso, un día más y te juro que te ato con una cuerda y te saco de aquí montada al hombro. –le desafió.

-De acuerdo –concedió ella sin dudar de sus palabras.

–Es un trato. –selló Bill mirandola con sus ojos castaños.

-Y tú eres un bastardo, Weasley –masculló ella mientras se sentaba en el único sillón disponible, frente a él.

-Dime algo que no sepa .

-¿Que te odio, por ejemplo? –le miró con mala cara.

-Estaba pensando en algo más romantico –dijo medio en broma.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Weasley. Has tenido la gracia de despertar mis instintos asesinos.

-Ya te dije que lo siento –repitió él, con la mayor seriedad.

-En serio, Weasley –insistió ella -¡No sé como se te pudo ocurrir!

-Llamame Bill, ¿Quieres?

-Mejor agradece que no te llame cretino.

-Hazlo y te llamaré Nymphadora –le retó él, divirtiendose de la situación a pesar de todo.

-¡Cretino! –profirió indignada.

-Nymphadora –saboreó su nombre con malicia, al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Buena jugada, Weasley. Ya verás cuando te pille.

-¡A mí! –abrió los ojos en fingida inocencia -¡Pero si sólo soy un inocente...!

-...Cuya mente peregrina se ha llenado de imagenes de mí haciendo de putilla con Malfloy –terminó la frase por él, acalorada.

-En serio lo siento, Tonks. Ya, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –estaba empezando a desesperarse por la rabia que ella profesaba contra él, y quería cortar de raiz la situación, pero ella ya había perdido la calma, y por poco, la cordura.

-Hazme un favor y sólo dime porqué, ¿Quieres, Bill? Vamos, mirame a los ojos y dime, porqué, en el nombre de Merlín, pudiste haber pensado que yo iba a llevar la misión más allá de lo que pedía. –Estaba tratando de preguntarle de la manera más educada posible pese a su exasperación.

Bill sintió que el aire le faltaba alarmantemente al ver la expresión de seriedad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Porque estoy celoso –reconoció con increíble valentía.

-Porque tú... ¿Qué? –repitió Tonks sin entender sus palabras.

-Porque me gustas, grandísima tontuela. –declaró un tanto exasperado, un tanto divertido ante su reacción perpleja –Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de tí y el sólo pensar que otro hombre –especialmetente si es una escoria como Malfloy –pone sus asquerosas garras sobre tí es suficiente para hacerme enloquecer. Bueno, mas de lo que estoy.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante semejante confesión. Se le quedó mirando, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos redondos y saltones llenos de sorpresa, mientras unas pequeñas manchas color rosa se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-Bill, yo... yo no...

-¿... te lo imaginabas? ¿... sientes lo mismo por mí? –se aventuró él, despreocupado. –Tranquila pequeña. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para pensartelo. –le tranquilizó con su habitual tono soñador.

-No sé que decir –confirmó ella, atontada por la sorpresa.

-No tienes que hacerlo –insistió él.

Pero ella sentía que sí debía hacerlo, sólo que no sabía qué decir, mucho menos donde empezar. Permaneció un tiempo callada estudiando con miradas de reojo su porte gallardo y, como muy tarde, cayó en cuenta de lo guapo que era.

(Arggg, ¡Lenta, Tonks, Lenta!)

-Si quieres mirame, puedes hacerlo abiertamente, no hay necesidad de disimular –dijo autosuficientemente.

-¿Sabes qué, Weasley? Si quieres estar conmigo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar tu ego en casa antes de salir a buscarme.

-Tomaré nota.–prometió jovialmente, haciendola reir. –Pero toma en cuenta que el vicio es viejo y la recuperación lenta

-¿Hablas en serio? –se enserió de pronto.

-Me temo que sí. Creo que es un mal genético. –fingió que se lamentaba.

-¡No eso! –puntualizó ella, divertida de sus bromas –Cuando dices que te gusto.

-Ah, bueno, eso tambien –sonrió.

-¡¿Cómo que también?! –rió ella inconteniblemente. -¿Cómo puede ser un mal genético el que te guste?

-Claro que sí. El hecho de que toda mi familia te adora, por ejemplo. –observó él, mirandola tiernamente.

-Puedes ser adorable cuando te lo propones, ¿Sabías? –ella le devolvió la mirada dulce.

-Espero que sea verdad. Así podré logra que me adores.

Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de su objetivo, pensó Tonks, ante la perspectiva que se planteaba en su futuro.

Un ronquido dirigió sus miradas hacia la cama.

-¿No deberíamos desnudarlo? –preguntó Bill sin percatarse de lo mucho que podría repugnarle su propia pregunta en otra ocasión.

-Nah, más tarde –contestó Tonks con pereza.

-¿Sabes qué? –preguntó Bill, mirando su escote.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, distraía.

-Malfloy empezará a sospechar si te ve siempre inmaculada y arregladita despues de cada polvo.

Ella notó indignada la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo

-¡Pero qué se te ocurre! –exclamó incrédula- ¿Follar aquí, mientras él duerme?

-No sería mala idea.... –sentenció Bill, sintiendo de pronto que la temperatura había aumentado unos 20 grados en la habitación.

Fin

Bueh, me moría por leer un BillxTonks, y como nadie lo escribía... ¡decidí hacerlo yo! xD

Ya, bueno, eso.

¿Qué? ¿Que si follaron? ¿Conociendome, ustedes qué creen? :p

Por cierto, aprovecho para agregar que el fic de "Prueba o Disculpa" Todavía está en marcha, solo un poquito estancado a causa de cierto ex-novio que no es precisamente mío. ¡Y la escena de Draco saliendo de la ducha ya está lista! No hubo tanta gente votando porque sí como esperaba, pero como no hubo gente diciendo que no (que tramposa soy xD). Y es oficial, el tercer capitulo será el último.

Reviews!!!!


End file.
